TEARS OF A YOUNG ANGEL
by Dragon Warrior Prince
Summary: I figured I was just adopted. But this right here is bull shit. I wasn't expecting to find what we had been avoiding for so long right after my grandparents died. I was shocked, scared, and fucking insane. I couldn't keep up with it all. I couldn't get my head wrapped around the whole 'the fate of the world lies on your shoulders' thing. Talk about some fucked up shit I got into.


They say the only thing better than young love is true love. Some say true love doesn't exist anymore. That the world is so over populated that no one knows the meaning of true love, of true passion, of being with someone when they aren't there. They say a year after your soul mate dies, you die. In the original bible, even thou churches don't read it anymore so they don't offend others it says, there are 4 rivers and each must go unto their own, for you shall never see a raven nesting with a ren. Many don't go by that because their true soul mate is another race. People say that man has destroyed God and our pain is the outcome. But God doesn't show his love by how lucky you are, but by how much beauty you see in the world. This is the story, my story, of how I died, but was held back, because my purpose had yet been fulfilled. Some say that long ago, angels fell to the earth for a mistake against God. On earth they made up for their mistake but some of them did not wish to go back and there for God let them stay. The angels all had abilities, some could control anything living being, others could prodict the future, or had magic. Some of these angels fell in love with humans and had started a family after the retake of the angels. But angels were immortal unless killed by another Angel. My mother was one of these fallen angels. She left me with my father, who had an ancestor of an angel. Mother didn't tell him what she was, but told him to move as often as he could. Then we never heard from her again. I had always wondered why. But now I know.

TEARS OF A YOUNG ANGEL

Book 1

Chapter 1

Home is were the heart is

"Why are we going to Texarkana, Jack" I asked my dad.

"We are going because your grandmother left us the house when she die, Nathaniel" he said sighing.

" Why did we never go there before" I asked. There was a long pause." Dad?"

"My parents, your grandparents, didn't agree with me marrying your mother so we ran away and enloped. I figured they were furious, and that mom was still mad after dad died. Otherwise we would have still been at the memorial. We are going to her memorial first before we head to the old place. Okay Thaniel"

"Alright Jack. How long are we staying" I asked to see what his plans where.

"Untill I get a bad feeling. Like always. I think we might come back after 2 years after we leave" he said. I stuck my headphones in because we were passing through a big city and being able to read minds doesn't help keep down a headache. The song that came on was All I need. I started to sing along.

" can you still see. The heart of me. All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace" I sang. My dad elbowed me saying we were out of the city. I turned of my phone, the song ending in 'DONT tear me Dow for all I need, make my heart a better place'. And then I took my headphones off and wrapped them around my phone, and put it in my backpack. At the memorial they were playing one of my favorite songs 'i see fire' by ed sheeran. I sang along because I wanted to and I didn't want to be disrespectful. 'Callen out father prepare as we will... now I see fire inside the mountain, I see fire burning the trees,... I hope that you remember me, oh should my people fall surely I fall the same... I see fire inside the mountain, I see fire burning the trees...I hope that you remember me and if the night is burning I will cover my eyes...oh you know I saw a city burn, oh feel the heat upon my skin, I see fire, I see fire burning on the mountain side"

Then they passed out books with the latest picture of her that said ' In honor of Laura Phoenix, daughter of Queen Elizabeth the 9th, mother of Jack and Dante Phoenix, wife of Zoro Phoenix, grandmother of Sera elegance Elegant, and Nathaniel Lanora Laura Phoenix. May you find peace in the next world as you have in this world, our optimistic love'. Jack looked like he was going to cry so I leaned over and hugged him. "Its going to be okay dad. From the sound of it she was an amazing woman, so remember her that way. And don't feel bad. She gave you everything she left behind, meaning she forgave you before she died. She was at peace. Remember her by your favorite memories of her, not by your least favorite" I said trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks sweetie. I will probably always blame myself for your mother's disappearance, and your grandmother's death, but hearing those words of wisdom from you, I know she would have been proud of me raising such a bright, wonderful daughter" he said , tears streaming down his face.

Someone came up behind us and said "Jackie boy is that you"

"Dan! It's so good to see you" he said turning around bouncing up, and embracing his brother in a hug.

" I hope you don't blame yourself for either of their deaths. Both of their last week all they could talk about was how they should have let you marry her, how they should have embraced her with open arms, how they shouldn't have lost contact after you had a daughter. And is this her? " he said turning and looking at me.

"Yes. Thaniel , this is your uncle Dante. Dante this is Nathaniel. By the way were is your daughter. I haven't seen her since she was a babe" dad said, wipping his tears.

""Sera got married. She has grown into a young beautiful lady. So has your daughter apparently. How old is she now" he said.

"I am 15 sir. "I said in my proper, I don't know you but you are older than me and my dad knows you so, voice.

"And she sounds like one to. She looks just like you Jackie boy, except the eyes and the legs. They aren't bowed enough." Dante said.

"Actually her eyes are weird. They change by her emotion but they don't have a specific emotion. They only change when her emotion changes thou. " Dad said.

" weird. But then again, Lanora was like that to so. And you wanted to see my daughter." Dante said as a young woman with long black hair and a black dress, who also looked to be about 6 months pregnant walked up behind him.

" sera you look beautiful. Are you pregnant" dad said in shock.

"Yeah. I was surprised when Kline said he wanted to have kids but I warned him he would have to take care of them and he knows. He doesn't care. But when we found out we are having twins I iim not sure who was in shock more. Dad, Kline, or my father in law. " She said and me, her, and dad broke out laughing while Dante stood there smiling. " so you must be my cousin. What's your name dear" she asked kindly.

"I'm Nathaniel. It's nice to meet you. "I said shaking her hand gently.

"Well it's nice to meet you to dear. You have a boyfriend?" She asked politely.

" No. We've never been in the same place long enough for me to meet anyone that I like." I answered, thinking that it was a very personal question but understandable coming from a family member.

" so I guess you folks will be heading to the house soon. Jack here is my number. Call me when you get a chance and maybe we can have dinner sometime. On me of course" Dante said as he handed dad a piece of paper.

" Sounds good to me. Talk to you guys later" dad said as we got into the truck. " So how do you like your uncle and cousin?" Dad asked curiously.

" Sera seems like a nice person. I'm not so sure about uncle Dante though. He seems like most of the time he's the man with a rod to whom everything appears a fish" I answered honestly.

" well he gave me Sera's number as well so if you want to call or text her you can get it off of me any time. Alright."

" Okay dad. You don't have to worry so much you know." I said, starting out the window at someone's rose bush. It had all the types of rose, yellow, pink, white, and red.

" Oh I know sweetie. But 15 is a very difficult age. And I just want the best for you. I want you to be a happy person with a happy family..." he continued. I stopped listening after that because I started daydreaming. He doesn't know what I want. I want adventure, excitement, action. I'm to much of a gore hore for the calm easy life he wants me to live. My dream is to help people, not to sit by and watch as people who are trying to make a difference in the world are slaughtered around me. As we pulled up into a road with a big 6 story house ( not including the attic) I started to grab my stuff from behind the seat.

" So this is grandmother Laura's place?" I asked before getting out.

" Not her place, our place. This is going to be our home for a while I hope." Dad said longingly. Poor dad, I thought. He misses this place so much. I hope we can stay here long enough for me to see him happy. " Alright kiddo. School starts in 2 weeks. I want you to be ready and on time, got it?" He said.

" Yes sir" I said saluting him jokingly. I picked a room on the top floor just beneath the attic. It was a bright red, my favorite color. The bed was a sonic blue, my second favorite. And it had a window facing the 280 acres of woods that we now own. It was a beautiful sight. For some reason this place already felt like home to me.

2weeks later

I walked to school like I normally do. The school was about 3 stories high. I'm assuming the first story for the elementary, second for grade school, and the third for high school. I walked into the office on the first floor and asked the Secretary what floor I was on just in case. Apparently I was wrong. This building is just the high school. All of my classes except for gym was on the top floor. Gym was on the bottom floor. The classes were pretty easy considering that last year I took all of the hardest classes and got that out of the way. Those classes where surprisingly easy to. And this is the first day of school after all. I sat up front, near the teachers like I always do, in a corner that for some reason no one was sitting. But this boy was always sitting in the seat beside me, in every class. Everyone laughed at the fact that I have a boys name but I didn't care. When I got to gym the gym teacher was serious. He got everyone on the ball immediately. I was the only person who was ready to get going. He had us do random exercises. Push ups, squats, run laps ectra. But as I was heading home, I felt like I was being followed. That went away as soon as I saw the music store. I wanted to run in but I managed to keep myself from practically kissing the building. I walked in and there was a wall filled with nothing but guitars. My favorite one was the blood red one with blue flames. I walked up to the cashier and asked him how much it was and he said, "398 dollars" and I walked out. That was an expensive, beautiful guitar.

When I got home dad was inside cooking his tbone steaks. I walked in and shouted "I'm home Jack. Ill be upstairs" and ran upstairs into my room to read ahead in my classes like I always do.

"Well when you are done with your homework take a bath. Your cousin and her husband are coming over with their foster child. You didn't meet Lila because she was at their house with Sera's husband. " he shouted.

"Okay dad" I shouted back and got some cloths out for when I finished chapter 3 of geometry.

When sera and Kline got here they looked worn out. Their Forrester daughter Lila was much younger than me so I can understand why they didn't bring her to the funeral. "Come in. Sit down. Dinner is ready. Just let me get you some silver wear." Dad said heading for the silver ware drawer.

" would you like something to drink" I asked before sitting down.

"Um do you have a beer?" Kline asked.

"Of course I have beer. She's a teenager so she's not allowed to know where I keep it. I'll go get one for you" dad said speeding off after handing me the silverware.

I placed it down and put the steak in the middle of the table, with the corn on the cob between me and sera. I put the salt and pepper between the 2. "So how are you enjoying school here Nathaniel" sera said.

" we just started school today but so far it's been pretty good." I answered.

"Thats how it always starts. How are you liking it here Jack" Kline said.

"I never thought I'd be coming back after all these years. I didn't realize how much I missed this place" dad said sitting down handing him a beer. " so what do the 2 of you do for a living now"

" Kline does construction and I'm a veterinarian" sera said. "How about you"

"I just volunteer. Normally Nathaniel goes and works at a music or book stores". Dad said.

"Hum. That must be fun. How long do you guys plan on staying" Kline asked.

" We aren't sure. It all just depends" dad said.

After we all finished dinner sera helped me do dishes while the guys and Lila watched tv. "I hope Kline doesn't turn on anything scary. Jack is just a big baby" I said.

"He still can't stand scary movies. Wow. That man will never change."

" He says he gets nightmares. I love my dad but makers breath he can be so stubborn" I said.

"Makers breath? What type of religion is that" she asked curiously as we sat down at the table.

"Oh I don't have a specific religion. I believe everything. But to name our creator, we could be giving him the wrong name. There are so many for him out there. Think about it" I said.

"Point taken. Kline, Lila, it's 10:00 it's time to go" she shouted. "Bye" she said walking outside.

"See ya" I answered." I'm going to bed dad. Night luv ya".

"Night sweetie. " And then I headed upstairs.

Chapter 2

What I am

It's been a whole semester here in Texarkana. I still don't trust uncle Dante, but his daughter Sera seems nice. She's been really helpful and her daughter Lila and her husband Kline have helped us settle in feeling welcomed. Every now and then Kline will give me a few bucks to babysit Lila while he takes Sera to a doctor's appointment to check on the baby. And that guy at school who is the only person sitting by me in class. He is actually really nice. And, when I am around him, I feel calm. I still hear what everyone is thinking but it's not such a pounding headache anymore. I never thought I 'd be making friends here or anywhere as a matter of fact. Apparently he is really popular to. Which is kind of weird since we started hanging out. The teachers think I'm some smart punk rock kid who's on drugs or something. I just listen to loud music is all. And read gory books. One of the teachers is just out of college and ill hang out with her when David is gone. Which is often. His parents are really rich. He keeps trying to buy me stuff and I keep telling him no. Like that guitar I saw. We ran into each other at the music store and he caught me looking at it. He picked it up and bought it. Then when we left he handed it to me. I handed it back.

"Go on. Take it. I saw you looking at it. It is a pretty cool guitar" David said.

"Yeah it is. But if I take it I'm going to feel like I hang out with your for your money. And that is going to make me feel like shit. See my point" I said back.

"Then consider it an early birthday present. How about that?" He said handing it back to me.

"If I take it, I'm going to slowly pay you back. Okay?" I said, almost taking it.

"You can pay me back by buying some pizza at school after new years. Okay" he said.

"No I can't. You keep it. You said so your self it's a pretty good guitar" I said.

"How do you know I didn't just say that so I could make you like me better?" David said staring at me.

"Than I wouldn't believe you. Come on, you own a freaking flaming motorcycle. And you have a biker suit made completely out of leather. If you don't like that guitar than there is something wrong here."I said gesturing towards his leather jacket.

"You make your point. Fine ill keep it. But I don't know how to play so you are going to have to teach me" he said.

"Sure. Ill teach you to play. Its actually really easy to learn if you actually want to learn."I said.

"Alrighty then. Come meet me at the park this weekend and ill give you a ride up to my house and you can teach me there" he said.

"Alright. Agreed" I said. Then we came up to my house and waved good bye as I walked in the door. I went up stairs to my bedroom and put dad's Christmas present underneath my bed and went to take a shower for the Christmas party at Sera's house.

I heard dad come into the house as I started getting dressed. "Honey I'm home" he called.

"Hey Jack. How was work?" I shouted down.

"Good. How would you feel if I started dating again?" He asked.

"Do I get to meet her first?" I asked.

"Now that's not much of an answer. But yes you will get to meet her first" he said.

"So what is she like?" I asked.

"She is kind, sweet, and always has a smile on her face. And she is very Christian like your mother so we will have a reason to go to church now." He said.

"Cool. Hey dad. Saturday and Sunday I'm going over to David's house to teach him how to play the guitar. Okay" I shouted down as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay. Just wear protection okay" he shouted.

"Hu. What are you talking about dad? I'm just teaching him how to play the guitar" I shouted.

"Yep. That always ends with him tripping with drinks while you take a break and you are on the couch and his face lands on your boobs on 'accident'" he said sarcastically.

"He is just a friend dad. It's weird thinking about him in that way. Besides, he has never had a girlfriend. Most of the school thinks he's the perfect dream but he is just waiting for the one" I shouted down as I walked down stairs.

"Yeah. The way you look if you weren't my daughter you would be 'the one' to" he said gapping at me wearing my blue dress with the black flower on the left and only sleeve.

"Yes dad I am wearing that strapless bra you got me for the dance that happened last week. No worries." I said.

"No it's not that. Your just smoking hot and you never wear makeup" he said.

"I'm not going to put bat c rap on my face just to impress people dad" I said..

When we got to Sera's house I was in aww. It was very very big and every light was on. There were 7 big vans parked out front and then our little red Chevy. I walked up to the door and knocked while dad stood back admiring the architecture. He has a thing for architecture which is why his job is in construction. He makes the blueprint for the construction workers when someone finally offered him a job up here after the first nine weeks in school. Normally by now we have already left. Kline came up and answered the door.

"Oh you guys are here. Alrighty then. Sera, Thaniel and Jack are here" he shouted down the hall. "Come in please, come in. Dinner is on the second floor. If you two want to do some dancing that is on the third floor. Alcohol is on this floor. The fourth floor is where we will be doing presents in an hour. Fifth floor is off limits unless one of us drags you up there. Namely Sera or Lila. I'm going to go get a beer. You kids have fun" he said and zoomed off.

"Looks like he has that down to a speech" I said.

"Yeah look at how many people they invited" dad said.

I. I went up to the second floor where there was not just food but a movie and a bunch of gaming systems. I immediately went for the gaming systems and started playing overlord 3 on an original gears of war 360 Xbox. I was in haven. Then I felt a soft hand tap my shoulder.

"Hey Nathaniel. I see you found the gaming systems" Sera said and we broke out in laughter.

"Nice party. If I had known that you guys where doing presents i would have brought something. " I said.

" Oh it's fine. Your dad told me that you guys would be leaving when the gift wrapping started because you should probably get some sleep since you will be teaching one of your class mates how to play the guitar" she said.

"Yeah. He thinks that we will be ' playing the guitar' " I said making quotation marks in the air.

"Yeah. Parents can be like that. That's why most men hope they only have boys. If you have a boy you only have to worry about one of them. If you have a girl you have to worry about all of them." She said.

"Well it's almost 10 so I should probably head to the truck. And you should head up stairs so no one pushes you down in fear of not being able to open a present. Okay" I said gesturing to her big belly with the baby.

"Geez. You sound like Kline. But you have your reasons. If I fall down the stairs pregnant then there's going to be a problem. We'll see you later kiddo. Bye" she said and started her way up.

I turned off the Xbox and headed to the Chevy , to find dad at the door waiting for me. I opened the door and we hoped in the truck heading home.

The next day when David picked me up he had the radio on. Once I got in the car I started humming along without realizing it. "I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars won. Don't care if haven won't take me back... i-i-i-i wanna live not just survive. And I don't wanna hide my wings tonight." And the next song. "Oh oh I am the sin but i am half of the hour glass. I try to picture me without you but I can't... we could be immortals" and then we pulled up into the drive way of his house.

"Don't stop humming just because we are here. You sing pretty well" he said.

"Oh I was singing along. Sorry. I do that without realizing it sometimes. Let's just get inside" I said opening up the car door.

"Okay just sit down in the first room and I will go get the guitar" he said and unlocked the front door. The main room was amazing. It had these beautiful red walls with a black couch. It had this large chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

All I was thinking was "why am I friends with a guy who is as rich as Richy Rich". He actually paid attention while I taught him how to play the guitar. He did pretty well and by the end of the day, he had already learned everything I knew. And I know all of the notes to an older guitar like this one. He did pretty well. I showed him what symbol represented what note on a music note over the next week and he did good at that. He even knew how to sight read which is where you get a sheet of music you have never seen before, you have 7 minutes to go over it but you can't play a single note untill time is up. He didn't miss a single note.

Dad enjoyed his Christmas present. It was a Lego set. He may be 48 but he uses legos to give people a visual of what the building will look like after it is finished. His girlfriend is pretty nice. It turns out me and her daughter go to school. Lauren has red hair and is a very tall skinny woman. Her daughter, Luna is a tall skinny girl with long black hair.

David started acting weird after school started back up and then Luna and I started hanging out. She was friends with everyone. She's like that girl at school everyone goes to for help because they know she won't tell anyone.

One day during school the day before finals ( yes we stayed long enough for me to take finals at the same school that I started the school year in) David walked by the table and looked at me. Luna saw it to and said "you know he likes you right? The way he looks at you, the way he acts around you".

" No David doesn't like me. That just wouldn't make any sense. Besides, he just stopped hanging out with me one day for no reason" I said.

"See that's it. He stopped hanging out with you because he realized how deep his feelings for you are." She said patting the table with her hand.

"Thinking about him that way just doesn't feel right though" I answered.

"Oh so you do like him. When you feel like that it means that you like him so much but you are afraid that if you change the type of relationship you are in that things might get weird between the to of you" she said.

"Let's just wait and see okay" I said as the bell rang for gym.

"Alright kids. Today we are going to go across the yard, past the pools and do some archery practice, except for those of you in baseball or track. I want you people practicing in your fields. Now get going" coach said.

David walked past me and grabbed my should. "What do you want David?" I said.

"Look I need to talk to you. Can you act like you are having a slow day so we can talk were no one can hear us please" he begged.

"Alright fine" I said. When I caught back up with Luna I said " okay so yeah you were right, I think. He wants me to wait behind everyone else so he can talk to me without anyone hearing anything".

"Aww. Besides the two of you would be a cute couple. Not including the news of Texarkana's most eligible single high school bachelor heart stolen by new punk rock teenager from the city" she said punching me in the should as a 'go get em tiger' gesture.

After the end of the class bell rang I slowly walked my way up. David popped up behind me. "Okay so I am sorry for avoiding you. I've been meaning to ask you something-" and then there was a loud noise and we were suddenly in the air. We landed in the pool.

I was thinking "thank god we stopped to talk by the pool". But I was running out of air. I could still see flame above the water but I had to try to get air.

David grabbed me, stopping me from swimming any higher and kissed me. He was like a human airtank. When I saw that the flames where gone I pushed him away and swam to the top of the pool. The coach was running from the doors of the gym to see what made the noise.

"Phoenix, Drago, what the hell happened" he shouted.

"Now coach. There was an explosion. They are probably terrified. Kids why don't you go home. I will have your friends and family come pick up your homework from the rest of the day." He said and David walked me home. When we were far enough from the school and no one was around I bolted.

"Nathan wait. I can explain" he said and even though I had made yards of distance from him he got me in seconds.

"Let go of me. Is your real name even David? If you are going to hurt anyone hurt me. But leave Jack alone" I shouted trying to shake from his rough grasp. But then he kissed me. A real kiss. But it made me see something.

There was a boy of about 10. He looked like David would, if it hadn't been for the strange clothing, as if clothing for the poor and poverty stricken in a different time. He was on the street being beet down by a bunch of men. He tried to fight back but was having no such luck. Then a vision of the boy, a little older, being able to fight back, then it was David, fighting, killing people, learning what he was.

I pushed away. "W- what was that " I stuttered.

" I'm just like you. But I'm a full blood Angel. I was abandoned thou. You are a half breed. Your mother was an angel. She abandoned you with your father. I am not one of the ones trying to start a war with the humans. I'm one of the ones trying to stop it. " he said.

"Then, it's because I am an angel that I can read minds. And it's because you are one as well that I can't read minds around you" I said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what some of the boys are thinking about you. But yes. We all can read minds. But we all have different gifts of our own that make us different. We can communicate with each other silently when we touch our owns skin. " he explained as we started walking to my place again.

I grabbed his arm and started saying "look. You mentioned that everyone has different gifts. When do you get them and what is yours" I asked.

"We don't develop our gifts until the exact moment we turn 16. And we need to be held down for the first hour that we become 16 because we go on a killing rampage. We are invincible to everyone but other angels. That's why many of our kind want to take over the world. They believe that they are so superior over man that they feel they should rule over him. So every Angel they find, they wish to recruit into their army." He explained.

"But I turn 16 on May 31st" I said.

"Well that is a week after school is out so let's worry about finals first and then we can worry about you turning 16." He said.

"So how long have you been 16" I asked.

"Since the early 70's" he answered.

"Maybe I shouldn't be hanging out with such an old man" I joked, punching him in the shoulder playfully.

" Well you mind if I stay here with you? My car is at home and you are going to be home alone so someone should stay here with you" he said.

"Alright. Come on in. Excuse the mess. " I said. I went into my room and brought him down one of my boy shirts. "This should fit you if your head isn't to big" I said and went up stairs.

When I got back down stairs apparently dad came home and I over heard them talking.

"So, why are you still here then" dad said.

"Um, sir I was wondering if I could ask your daughter out? Call me old fashioned but I'd like to have your blessing before I miss you off Mr. Phoenix sir" David said.

"Old fashioned is right. I never even asked my girlfriends parents if I could drag them out to my place. You have my approval as long as you use protection" dad said.

"Oh we aren't going to be going that far for a while. And I will probably be asking promotion for that as well." David said shyly.

"Oh you will be fine kid. It will probably be the woman pressuring the man into it anyway. They are like that. "Dad said patting David on the back.

"Do I even want to know Jack " I said walking down the stairs.

" David here was wondering if he could ask you out" dad said.

"Jack really. If he wants to ask me out he can do it himself you know. " I said embarrassed.

" it's fine. I kind of was anyway" David said with an adorable puppy look on his face.

"Sure. It's not like I have dated anyone before. This could be fun" I said while thinking "oh my god, makers breath, he just asked me out. Luna said I should have been expecting this, but I wasn't. Oh holy maker".

"Well kid, do you need a ride home " dad asked David.

"Do you mind. But someone should stay here with Nathan" David said.

"Oh, my girlfriend is here. Lauren, come on out. I'm going to take David home. You mind staying with Thaniel?" He shouted.

"Sure. You boys have fun" she said. As soon as the boys left we turned on Angel with a shotgun by the cab and were singing along for a while. Then she turned of the music when that song was over and said "Nathaniel, if I was going to ask your dad to marry me, how would you feel?" She asked me with a serious look on her face.

"How would I feel? I would be ecstatic. I'd already be best friends with my sister, and love my mom because we have so much in common, and Jack would be happy. Give me one reason why I shouldn't be ecstatic" I said.

"Wow. So can I get your opinion on something?" She asked, with a smile bigger than one I had ever seen on her face.

"Sure, anything" I answered.

"Okay, the reason I asked is because I'm planning on proposing to your dad, because men are always so scared of rejection, and I want your opinion of the ring as to how he would react" she said, pulling out a grey box with a gold ring that had a small green emerald in it as the gem.

"I think he will love it. Green is his favorite color and emeralds are his favorite diamond." I said in pure honesty.

Chapter 3

Live is evil spelled backwards

When dad got back from dropping off David Lauren asked him. He looked like he was about to faint, which I thought was pretty funny. But now my best friend is going to be my sister. Lauren and Luna are moving in here as well. David has slowly explained why I need to be very careful and how to tell when there are other angels. Other angels can't read my mind and I can't read theirs. I wouldn't want to either. David keeps trying to give me that guitar still. It is driving me crazy. Well, what bit of sanity I have left anyway.

When Luna brought the rest of her stuff from her mom's old house, we started playing cards. Then, just out of the blue she asked "so now that we are sisters literally, can you answer something for me".

"You know that it all depends on what it is" I responded, looking up from our game of two player solitair.

"How far have you and David gone" she said. I heard her thinking " are you alright with letting me borrow some protection".

"Woowowow. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We haven't gone that far Luna. And who is such a special guy that you are already ready for ' it ' " I asked.

"I've been dating him for a few years. Mom doesn't know about him, and he wants me to get married to him. He wants me to enlope. I don't want to get married but I have been wanting to get passed it for a while" she said.

"I'm sorry I don't have any. But shouldn't you wait a little while?" I asked.

"Yeah, I should. Your right. Never mind" she said. That was when I realized, she had been helping all these other people, and they all had her to turn to, but she had no one to turn to for all of her problems or difficulties.

"Look. You know you can come to me about anything right" I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. And now instead of just being friend sisters, technically we are related now." She said cheering up.

"Yep. " and that was the night I told her everything. I told her about the explosion and the event after, how I've been able to read minds all my life, how I am an angel, well a half Angel anyway. I thought she would be terrified of me once I realized I had just told her all of that but she wasn't.

"Nathaniel Phoenix, why didn't you tell me all ofof this before!" She said angrily.

"You never asked" I said waving my hands to try and calm her down. She understood though. It was good to have all of that off of my shoulders because dad wasn't the one to tell all of this. At all. We started a new game and fell asleep playing chess.

The next morning I turned on the news. A forest ranger had gone missing in the woods near David's house. I left a note on the fridge door telling them that I was heading to his place.

When I got there, police were everywhere. People said David and his parents where out on a trip in Florida and gave them permission to look on their property. But everyone was scattered every where. I decided to help. I followed the most vegetative path and for a way up, there was total silence except for the wind and the occasional squirrel or rabbit. Until after what seemed like hours, I heard a howl. Instinctively, I found the nearest tree and began climbing. When I looked down to wait and see if the creature had passed yet, there was a spiked beast, almost cat like but with a long wolf like tail. And it was, if not larger, grizzly bear sized. It sat at the bottom of the tree waiting for something. Then after a long time a woman came .

"Yes my pet. You have done well. Let us return" the woman said and led the beast away. I waited a long time to make sure she was actually gone, then I jumped from the tree, stinging my ankle but ignoring the pain, I kept following the path. After a few hundred yards I found a cave. I could hear voices coming from it and hid in a bush.

"Now, what are you doing here woman!?" Cried a man's voice. It was hoarse and rough.

"I'm looking for someone. Please let me go" begged the voice of a hurt young woman. I couldn't hear the man's mind but the woman was scared. She was terrified. Eventually, after trying to get her to say what they wanted her to and failing many times they hit her head on a rock and 7 men filed out of the cave. I waited until they were long out of sight and grabbed her. I ran as fast as I could trying my best to follow the path I took. But then I heard another howl and tried my best to carry her up a tree and get myself on the same branch. She slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Shshshhsh" I whispered, putting a finger over her mouth. Then, gently, I laid her down on a thick tree branch beside me and got on a branch just above the path as I heard approaching footsteps. When I saw someone, knowing I was probably about to die, I jumped from the tree and wrapped my arms around the person's neck.

"Nathan, what are you doing here. Let go" David said. I let go and grabbed the tree, trying to regain my balance.

"She has quite a hold on her. You sure you can handle that David" said the guy I almost chocked.

"I found the ranger. Up in the tree" I said pointing at the branch above me, and than I fainted.


End file.
